KENICHI EL CAMINO HACIA LA SIMA
by jinb
Summary: CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE KENICHI DESPUES DE VENCER A YOMI ES MI PRIMER FIC AUN EN DESARROLLO PERO POSIBLE HAREN
1. PROLOGO PARTE 1

**ESTE ES MIPRIMER FIC HACI QUE ESPERO HABERLO ECHO AUNQUE SEA PASBLE Y ENTENDIBLE **

**DISCLANER :NI KENICHI NI SU HISTORIA ME PERTENESEN**

_**KENICHI EL CAMINO HACIA LA SIMA**_

_**PROLOGO PARTE 1**_

Yo estaba en un avión rumbó a Venecia para pasar 2 años como estudiante becado se preguntaran como, la razón, sencilla me postule antes de unirme a Riozampaku cuando solo quería alejarme de los abusivos, para la universidad de bellas artes, para estudiar literatura y cumplir mi primer sueño de la infancia ser un escritor publicado y premiado. Si me hubieran preguntado si aria este viaje tan largo y lejos de casa hace 2 semanas hubiera dicho que no (aunque pensándolo bien, cada cuanto un estudiante japonés es becado para este tipo de universidades en el extranjero) pero eso no me hubiese importado (seque una buena universidad te da un mejor futuro no soy tonto)pero no podía dejar a mis amigos ni maestros en especial a ella….ella. Recuerdo cuando mis maestros me dijeron…..

Flashback

Vemos a un joven de 18 años de complexión delgada estatura media para su edad de cabello Cataño practicando con el poste en el patio de Riozampaku asta que se detiene cuando su maestro de karate lo llama.

Sakaki /maestro de karate 100 dan, hombre de complexión robusta, musculatura desarrollada con múltiples cicatrices en su cuerpo de cabello corto negro de piel bronceada vestimenta una camisa abierta remangada unos jeans y zapatos / -KENICHI-era Sakaki sensei junto a mis otros maestros, con esa mirada ,la mirada que parece que tiran una luz por ellos.

Kenichi /discípulo numero uno de Riozampaku, a pesar de su apariencia delgada tiene una musculatura desarrollada la cual lo provee de una gran fuerza esto es a causa del entrenamiento básico que recibió , estaba con su atuendo de entrenamiento un quimono de dos partes blanco / -si Sakaki sensei, maestros-(no me gusta cuando me ven así solo significa una cosa entrenamiento doloroso, y tortuoso entrenamiento, se decía así mismo un chivi Kenichi en su mente, en especial el venerable anciano)era cierto después de estar 3 años en Riozampaku pensarían que me acostumbre a esa mirada pero noes así T^T.

Anciano /se dice es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, a pesar des u edad conserva una larga cabellera rubia, alto de musculatura desarrollada, con una barba y bigote en forma de candado viste un quimono verde con sandalias/ -Kenichi as llegado al nivel entre semimaestro a maestro- cuando dijo esto mi corazón se lleno de alegría pero después –por lo cual llegamos a la ultima fase de tu entrenamiento- temía esto seguro tendría que luchar con alguno de mis maestros pero lo que dijo me dejo de piedra -INDEPENDENCIA- no entendí nada fue entonces que intervino Akisame sensei.

Akisame /maestro de y Jiu-jitsu de estatura mediana a simple vista parece un hombre con un cuerpo delgado y hasta algo débil pero la causa de esto es su entrenamiento el cual esta dedicado a desarrollar el musculo rosa un musculo el cual es elástico y resistente a la vez, trasformando todos sus músculos a este, es quien inicio el entrenamiento de Kenichi, de cabello corto algo desarreglado vestimenta ropa tradicional japonesa / -veras Kenichi llega un momento cuando el discípulo debe separase del maestro para encontrar su verdadero yo en si su estilo.

Kenichi –pero si mi estilo es sei y practico artes marciales mixtas – sensei solo negó y hablo el maestro Ma

Ma /maestro de kung fu chino, a pesar de su corta estatura y cuerpo pequeño es muy fuerte se concentra mas en usar la fuerza del oponente en su contra, es calvo de la parte superior de la cabeza la cual cubre con un sombreo y tiene un bigote poblado viste pantalón negro de kunfu y en la parte superior una especie de kimono chino/ -no entiendes mi querido discípulo la corriente o naturaleza que elegiste es sei y tu forma de combate es solo el rompecabezas formado por distintas artes marciales que te hemos enseñado-callo y llego el turno de Apachai.

Apachai /maestro de Muay Thai, alto de musculatura desarrollada de piel morena pelo blanco de personalidad infantil viste una musculosa o solera amarilla y unos shorts rojos / -debes hacerlo Kenichi es necesario APAAAA º0º - que en su euforia destruyo una pared y final mente la siempre serena maestra Shigure que por alguna razón parecía intranquila y se negaba a mirar me a los ojos

Shigure /maestra de armas, de estatura mediana cuerpo esbelto con finas curvas de piel clara cabello negro largo aunque siempre lo lleva atado dejando libres dos largos mechones que pasan en frente de sus ojos / -es necesario- y después de estas palabras salió del dojo parecía entre triste y enojada luego averiguaría la causa de esa molestia.

Anciano-para lograr esto tendrás que separarte de tus amigos familia y maestros por eso se lo denomina independencia – en ese momento entendí que sin ninguna guía tendría que aprender a entrenar por mi mismo los músculos necesarios, como me dijo una vez Akisame sensei pero el venerable corto mis pensamientos -supongo que con un mes o dos como mucho acabaras este entrenamiento debido a que as estado creando tu estilo poco apoco mediante tus combates con yomi y maestros de bajo nivel-.

Fin flashback

Era feliz llegaría a nivel maestro por la euforia olvide esta beca y me arme de valor para decirle a ella a Miu Furinyi /de estatura mediana buen cuerpo y gran busto rubia de pelo largo piel algo bronceada de ojos azules viste unas mayas violetas/al fin lo que siento

Flashback

Estaba en el dojo en la noche entrenando cuando vi a Miu y le hable

Kenichi –Miu podemos hablar- le dije ella accedió y fuimos a su lugar favorito el cual era el tejado del dojo no hablamos hasta llegar una vez allí me arme de valor y me confesé.

Kenichi –Miu tengo que decirte mis sentimientos yo tettttttte- no lo creía tartamudeaba como un tonto, nada que un cabezazo a una teja no solucionara –te amo- lo había dicho y lo que vi era lo que temí todo este tiempo primero sorpresa luego incomodidad y por ultimo tristeza lo entendí estaba mas que claro no me correspondía

Miu-lo siento pero solo te quiero como a un hermano- esa respuesta me dolió y mucho

Kenichi –quieres a alguien- ella asintió sentí que el mundo se me venia abajo no solo no me amaba sino que alguien mas ocupaba su corazón y me invadió la curiosidad y pregunte –quien-la respuesta fue la menos esperada

Miu –Takeda- dijo el nombre de uno de mis mejores amigos no lo soportaría lo sabia no soportaría ver a un amigo besando y abrazando ala persona que amaba podría tolerar un extraño pero no a una amigo me invadió una ira asesina eso es quería matar a Takeda pero al enfocar la mirada en Miu todo desapareció al ver su semblante triste y sollozante me sentí terrible yo que me prometí cuidarla le asía daño con mi confesión y como por arte de magia se me abrió una posibilidad de no caer en la locura entonces decidí hacer el ultimo sacrificio por este amor no correspondido para hacerla feliz –lo siento- pronuncio en un sollozo – Kenichi kun

Kenichi -nisan- pronuncie ella se sorprendió le sonreí triste –ase tiempo me dijiste que quisieras tener un hermano como Nodoka –dije y suspire –eso seré un hermano para ti puedes decirme nisan u onichan como gustes –le sonreí con algo de melancolía y luego mire las estrellas pensando que con esto no sufriría y para no sufrir, yo tenia la beca la cual me alejaría para olvidar, la mire y ella asintió afirmativamente con una sonrisa

Continuara


	2. PROLOGO PARTE 2 Y FINAL

_**Prologo 2 parte**_

Ese fue el día en el que entregue mi corazón ala mujer que amaba y lo destrozo como quien rompe un espejo en pedazos, empujándome con sus sollozos obligándome a mi mismo tomar el lugar que nunca quise en su vida el de un hermano poniendo una barrera entre nosotros imposible de atravesar con el único fin de ver una sonrisa en su rostro , al poco tiempo me di cuenta que la barrera de "hermanos" no era suficiente me dolía ver la i saber que no me correspondía y entonces supe que la única opción para no enloquecer era poner distancia entre nosotros pero como entonces vino a mi mente esta beca .Recuerdo la expresión de mis maestros y la alianza shimpaku al comunicarles la noticia jajajaja me hubiese gustado tener una cámara para guardar el recuerdo para las generaciones futuras, (a Kenichi lo rodea un aura depresiva), si es que algún día tengo hijos, a lo que estaba la historia, en la alianza se sorprendieron tanto que algunos se petrificaron luego de pasado el shock algunos me felicitaron por la beca como ukita, takeda ( en el que tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no sacarle la cabeza de un golpe o destrozarle los órganos con un miubushi, o que tentador que era lo lamento me perdí en mis fantasías devuelta a la historia) y otros finalizando con kisara y freya( aunque pensándolo estas ultimas parecía que tenían una sonrisa forzada y al abrazarme parecían no querer soltarme no lo creo debió haber sido mi imaginación) los únicos que estuvieron completamente serios fueron Tanimoto y Nijima.

En riozampaku las cosas fueron un poco mas calmas a acepción del maestro apachai el cual al saber de mi largo viaje se comporto como un niño y trato de hacer que me quede con sobornos como dulces juguetes después de explicarle con el mayor tacto las razones para irme(obviando el echo de que me iba a causa del rechazo de Miu)alegando que era para seguir un sueño de mi niñez , el resto de los maestros permaneció serio en especial el venerable y Akisame sensei después de pasada la sorpresa aceptando mi decisión a acepción de la maestra Shigure quien no se quedo en el dojo y salió corriendo con una velocidad demasiado alta incluso para ella y Sakaki shisho que si bien acepto el echo de mi viaje le vi una pequeña lagrima salir de sus ojos aunque se que antes de admitir que extrañaría a su discípulo preferiría luchar contra todo yamy el solo, aun recuerdo las conversaciones que tuve unos días antes de este viaje.

Flash Back

Sede de la alianza shimpaku –en el vivero de Kenichi

Nijima (con todo el tacto que un supuesto mejor amigo puede llegar a tener)-así que te botaron- fue cruel pero su triste realidad- sabes creí que el Kenichi cobarde había desaparecido pero sigue ahí y no lidia con el rechazo-solo negué

Kenichi-lamento que pienses eso pero no solo me voy para olvidarla sino para finalizar mi entrenamiento-el me sonrió con esa sonrisa de demonio que me decía no te creo ni de que me lo jures por el mismísimo kami, en eso apareció Tanimoto caminando asía nosotros con los ojos cerrados

Tanimoto –con que entrenamiento seguro- me miro y señalo –te rechazaron y ahora huyes con el rabo entre las patas

Kenichi (ante eso no tenia otra escusa así que decidí sincerarme) –puede que tengan razón pero el dolor que siento es demasiado grande como para seguir en este lugar donde todo me la recuerda necesito alejarme lo mas posible para poder olvidarla y se que aquí no lo conseguiré- esto lo dijo con un dolor y angustia que izo comprender a sus amigos que en verdad necesitada ese distanciamiento por lo cual solo asintieron –bueno aclarado eso necesito pedirte un favor –lo dije mirando a Tanimoto el cual se sorprendió tanto con la petición como por la recuperación emocional de Kenichi ya que de la depresión paso una seriedad inquietante –te pido que en mi ausencia cuides de mi hermana– a lo cual el asintió sonrojado al ver su sonrojo contenía una sonrisa jajajaja se veía tan gracioso y con ese pensamiento me iba retirando, asta que me detuve y algo izo click en mi cabeza y empecé a girarla con la mayor lentitud posible asía el objetivo de mi recién encendida ira

Tanimoto pensamiento -que raro Kenichi se detuvo y que significa este creciente instinto asesino viene dirigido asía mi persona- estos eran sus pensamientos asta que lo vio era un Kenichi que movía la cabeza lentamente en su dirección dándole un aspecto terrorífico sumado al instinto asesino que le dirigía mas esa extraña sonrisa que no encajaba con el panorama era una tranquila sonrisa (como la de Unohana de bleach) que asía que tanimoto casi se orinara en los pantalones asta que agarro todo el valor que tenia que en esa situación era muy poco y pregunto –pa.. pasa algo Kenichi- algo que el respondió

Kenichi –no no pasa nada mi querido amigo solo recuerda una cosa- dijo mientras se acercaba a el sin cambiar ni su expresión ni disminuir su instinto asesino asta que estuvo frente a Tanimoto se inclino un poco para susurrarle unas palabras al oído las cuales fueron –te estoy dando la responsabilidad de cuidar uno de mis mas grandes tesoros si a mi regreso me llego a enterar que te propasaste con mi hermanita que la sedujiste que te le insinuaste que trataste de quitarle su primer beso sin su consentimiento te juro que ni el mismísimo kami encarnado me detendrá para darte una soberana paliza y recuerda que puede que no te pueda matar debido a las enseñanzas de mis maestros pero ay cosas peores que la muerte- todo lo dijo en un susurro que solo Tanimoto pudo escuchar para después alejarse tranquilamente desvaneciendo su instinto asesino y cambiando esa sonrisa por una mas calma como quien acaba de cumplir un mandato divino de hermanos mayores y decidió dar el golpe de gracia –espero que te aya quedado claro- dijo esto volviendo a mirar a Tanimoto con un instinto asesino aun mas grande que el anterior con la misma sonrisa tranquila de antes luego de desir esto el se retiro lentamente del lugar mientras con tanimoto

Tanimoto pensamiento –que carajo fue eso solo pude asentir como un idiota el instinto asesino que despedía era asfixiante y lo que me dijo con respecto a Honoka…. Que demonios cree que le quiero hacer a su hermana – se pregunto asi mismo mi9entras veía a quenichi alejarse.

Antes de irme de la sede en la salida me encontré con Takeda al cual solo le dedique unas palabras –cuídala o te mato- simple y conciso y me fui de ai

Con Takeda – que demonios significa eso- se pregunto en vos alta un takeda desconcertado al extremo por las ultimas palabras de quien considera uno de sus mejores amigos .algo que tendría una respuesta mas delante de parte de Miu

En riozampaku en una habitación del dojo en la tarde

Anciano –estas seguro de esto Kenichi serán dos años Miu podría buscar a alguien- eso solo me motivo mas a emprender el viaje y el lo noto –acaso ya no la amas- que clase de pregunta era esa era como preguntarme si acaso no me gustaba sentir el aire en mis pulmones asi que solo negué

Kenichi –la amo como siempre pero ella no a mi su corazón lo pertenece a otro y como dice en el corazón no se manda- ente la respuesta que le di el venerable no sabia que decir y aproveche el momento para sacar unos protectores de manos que el me dio en una ocasión –le devuelvo esto averigüe que es una reliquia familiar que se le entrega ala próxima cabeza de la familia y es obvio que ese no seré yo-dije con algo de tristeza el solo acepto los protectores con algo de tristeza

Venerable –estas seguro de esto Kenichi- solo asentí el tomo los protectores y los guardo y me iso una pregunta –quien es- dijo con algo de enojo, yo solo negué

Kenichi –debe esperar a que ella se lo diga de lo contrario podría generar un distanciamiento entre ustedes- en parte se sorprendió por una respuesta tan madura pero luego asintió y se retiro dejándome solo, asta que entro Akisame sensei el cual se sentó frente a mi me dijo

Akisame –Kenichi si te vas de riozampaku alguien sufrirá tu despedida- yo negué

Kenichi –Miu sufrirá un poco pero ya tiene a alguien quien la …..- me detuvo en medio de mi discurso con la mirada mas seria e intimidante que le e visto mostrándome esos ojos celestes que prometían mandarme al otro mundo si no me callaba y el continuo

Akisame –no me refiero a Miu y si por casualidad dices apachai o Sakaki, dices Ma el anciano o yo te aseguro que te mato en este preciso instante-eso me dejo helado por que prácticamente había leído mi pensamiento y lo peor lo decía con una seriedad que rosaba la furia asta que tuve una epifanía es decir entendí la sutil revelación de Akisame sensei

Kenichi –¿la maestra Shigure?-fue mas una pregunta que una respuesta pero pareció satisfacer a mi sensei porque se levanto y se fue dejándome con mas dudas de las que tenia. Esa misma noche estaba en mi cuarto meditando la conversación con Akisame sensei presentía que tenia un significado mas profundo pero que cuando de pronto la maestra Shigure me sorprendió, como siempre colgaba de una de las vigas del techo y me dijo que debió haber entrado por la ventana, estaba seria pero al mismo tiempo se veía algo nerviosa y me dijo

Shigure –tenemos… que… hablar….- yo estaba extrañado pero presentí no algo en mi interior me dijo que debía tener esta conversación así que asentí

Shigure tomo un poco de aire junto todo su valor para hacer algo que no había echo en toda su vida desde que conoció a Kenichi algo en ella despertó no sabia que era pero la asía sentir cálida y feliz cada que estaba a su lado y después de consultar unos libros de la librería del mismo Kenichi pudo darle un nombre a ese sentimiento este era amor simple y sencillo amor pero la duda era que tipo de amor tenia todos por así decirlo síntomas de un amor de hermanos se preocupaba por el mas de la cuenta al punto de enviar al pequeño Touchumaru como centinela en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control este le advertía a Shigure la cual acudía a ayudar a Kenichi , aun que algunos síntomas no eran de amor de hermanos como el sentir un gran enojo al ver a las chicas que se le acercaban a Kenichi o al escucharlo hablar de Miu y otras si lo eran como por ejemplo se sentía enormemente feliz cuando Kenichi aceptaba una de sus enseñanza o pasaban tiempo juntos con cualquier trivialidad como cuando le enseño a nadar , asta ese momento pensó que el amor que sentía por Kenichi era el amor que se siente asía un hermano menor cosa que ella nunca tuvo pero todo cambio cuando tuvo esa casería de espadas en la cual ella y Kenichi se bañaron juntos en la cual sintió una atracción física asía el sumado a los otros sentimientos que tenia darían como resultado una noche inolvidable al menos eso hubiera sido de no ser por esos samuráis entrometidos que aguaron su sueño por el cual se reprendió luego de pasado el momento pero eso le dio la pauta para saber que el amor que sentía asía Kenichi no era uno de hermanos sino el de un mujer hacia un hombre. y ahora lo dirá le diría lo que sentía -Kenichi-dijo-yo- varios pensamientos surcaron su cabeza como cual seria su respuesta etc. –te- pensó en el rechazo y en el dolor que eso le provocaría pero cuando estuvo apunto de retractarse pensó en estar dos largos años con el pensamiento y si selo hubiera dicho así que agarro todo su valor que no era poco y lo soltó de golpe-Kenichi yo te amo- pensamiento de Kenichi cuatro simples palabras que dieron vuelta mi mundo dejándome en shock para salir de el al ver a Shigure que al no recibir ninguna respuesta trato de huir pero gracias a mi entrenamiento y "retiradas estratégicas" pude detenerla con un abrazo del cual luchaba para zafarse solo para decirle mi verdad actual

Kenichi –lo siento yo no te amo- ella trato de zafarse con mas fuerza pero no la deje y seguí ablando –pero desde el viaje de la casería de la espada- la mención de ese echo izo que Shigure se detuviera de su lucha por liberarse de Kenichi para seguir escuchando –además de pensar en Miu- la mención de la rubia no le izo gracia pero siguió escuchando –alguien mas empezó a entran en mis pensamientos no puedo decir que amo a esta persona debido a que seria una mentira ya que aunque me duela la única mujer que ame fue Miu lo que si puedo decir es que esta mujer me gusta… esa mujer eres tu Shigure- pensamiento Kenichi -lo había dicho algo que había guardado para mi mismo desde ese viaje para recupera mi valor no la amaba pero si me atraía me gustaba bueno a quien no después de lo que vi además de su forma de ser de pese a ser misteriosa siempre se a preocupado por mi.

Shigure pensamiento-me dijo que no me ama pero le gusto- ese fue el pensamiento analítico de Shigure –además me dijo que empezó a fijarse en mi el mismo viaje en el que yo descubrí lo que sentía por el- esto lo pensaba mientras sentía el calor de los brazos de Kenichi alrededor de su cuerpo que a pesar de no ser exageradamente musculosos eran lo suficiente mente formados para Shigure ella carecía de vergüenza en cuanto su cuerpo por así decirlo pero ahora en esa situación un calor empezaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas mientras un pensamiento cobraba fuerza en su mente –si le gusto puedo trasformar eso en amor con el tiempo si ay un momento para intentarlo es este-se dijo asi misma bueno ese era el plan asta que escucho algo que izo que su pequeño sonrojo cobrara mas fuerza y su cuerpo se mueva por si solo asta que un pequeño atisbo de cordura la izo detenerse el cual fue eliminado por las acciones de Kenichi

Kenichi (mientras Shigure llegaba al final de su línea de pensamiento) dijo –no te amo pero desearía hacerlo-al instante vi como se detuvo y me miro con un gran sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas mostrándome algo que nunca pensé ver una imagen de una Shigure la cual me inspiraba infinita ternura que acercaba sus labios lentamente asía los míos cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de besarme se detuvo y empezó a retroceder poco a poco y paso algo que nos sorprendió a ambos yo si yo Shirahama Kenichi la estaba besando la sorpresa fue compartida pero pasado el shock de mis accione el beso se fue profundizando asta que se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas que increíble mente yo ganaba hasta que nuestros pulmones comenzaron a pedirnos aire y nos separamos lentamente con la respiración agitada

Nos recostamos en el futon de mi habitación sin decir nada relajándonos sin pensar en nada ella sobre mi pecho y yo jugando con su pelo estuvimos así un largo momento hasta que decidí romper la paz que se había generado

Kenichi –sabes que debo irme para olvidarla no puedo negar que me gustas y podríamos intentar una relación pero con su recuerdo asechándome a cada momento impidiéndome continuar seria una relación destinada al fracaso- di un suspiro largo y continúe –te quiero mucho como para hacerte sufrir eso entregándote algo que tu no mereces en estos momentos todo lo que hay es un cascaron vacío mi corazón fue echo pedazos y mi alma desgarrada

Shigure (lo único que hacia esa declaración en lugar de alejarla de él era afianzar el amor que sentía asía Kenichi) pensamiento –él me quiere me cuida puede que aun no me ame pero si lo que necesito para obtener mi oportunidad es dejarlo ir un tiempo que así sea, con esta férrea decisión ella dijo-puedes irte esta bien pero con una condición-todo esto lo dijo con el rostro oculto en el pecho de Kenichi –solo quiero tu palabra de que me darás una oportunidad al volver –

Kenichi al oír eso me quedo sumamente conmovido ella me amaba al extremo de esperar por el dos años para que mi corazón sane aun si no hay garantía de que olvide a Miu lo que tenia seguro era que Shigure se había metido en uno de los fragmentos de mi corazón una parte que si no bien no era todo esa parte solo le pertenecía a Shigure ahora ella ocupaba un lugar mas profundo en mis pensamientos que solo un "que bonito cuerpo" lo cual fueron mis primeros pensamientos respectivos a ella, luego de hacer un repaso mental dije –no- al decir esto ella me miro con los ojos llorosos lo cual eso me izo apresurar a continuar –no no es que no crea que no mereces tener una oportunidad ni mucho menos me creo la gran cosa como para rechazarte- luego de decir eso ella me miro con una expresión de confusión tan tierna que me dio ganas de abrasarla y no dejarla ir, de echo lo hice luego de eso con un sonrojo muy marcado dije –lo que quiero ofrecerte no es solo una oportunidad sino la promesa que no importa que pase en mi viaje no tendré ninguna relación con ninguna mujer que no sea amistad-dije solemne, ella me miro algo mas seria y me apresure a decir –no es que me crea un seductor o algo así- dije ella me miro, me beso y luego me sonrió no entendí muy bien pero solo la seguí y nos quedamos en esa posición yo acostado y ella sobre mi pecho

Shigure mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kenichi pensaba –Kenichi no sabes lo que bales puede ser debido a lo que recién te sucedió pero la promesa que me acabas de hacer bale mucho para mi saber que no seré la única que esperara nuestro rencuentro-esos eran sus pensamientos mientras lentamente se quedaba dormida al igual que Kenichi

Nos quedamos dormidos y al día siguiente cuando comencé a despertarme con unos ruidos que parecían risas contenidas las cuales no eran las que me preocupaban en ese preciso momento sino que fue la enorme sed de sangre que estaba junto a esas voces la que me obligo a abrir mis ojos perezosamente y al abrirlos lo vi la fuente de las risas eran el maestro Ma y Sakaki shisho pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver que la fuente de la sed de sangre era Akisame sensei además del echo de que esta venia dirigida asía mi persona yo no entendí que ocurría asta que vi en la posición en la que estaba durmiendo como lo asía y con quien lo asía yo estaba sin la parte superior de mi pijama eso no era lo malo lo malo es que Shigure estaba acostada dormida en mi pecho sin su quimono rosa, el cual debió salirse mientras se movía dormida o simplemente se lo saco para dormir mas cómoda, solo cubiertos por una sabana , no habíamos echo nada pero por como estábamos parecía todo lo contrario.

Fin flash back

Jajaja me tomo mas de dos horas evitar la muerte y castración por parte de Akisame sensei se preguntaran que motivos puede tener para hacer algo así pues según el mancille el honor de su hija si así es Akisame al hacerse cargo de Shigure al morir su padre la considero su hija la cual salvo mi vida al hacer entrar en razón a Akisame sensei y tras contarle los hechos de la noche anterior se termino de calmar no sin antes "aconsejarme" que mantenga mi promesa si es que me gustaba seguir con vida y esa es la historia de por que hago este viaje y la razón para volver del mismo no sé que es lo que baya a encontrar en Venecia solo espero que sea un poco mas tranquilo

Mientras Kenichi esta en su vuelo en un almacén de Venecia

? –mmmmm presiento que alguien fuerte se acerca- eso lo dijo un hombre el cual estaba sentado a la cabecera de una mesa rodeado de 10 personas cada una con su respectivo numero del 1 al 10, mientras una sonrisa psicópata aparecía en su rostro –algo me dice que dentro de poco algo interesante pasara jajajaja-su risa se volvió mas loca generando gotas en los presentes y una pregunta general

Todos-como se convirtió en el líder

Continuara…..

Bueno termine el prologo lo único que tengo que decir es que la razón por la cual no e actualizado este fic es que sinceramente creí que nadie leía la historia y no tenia madera de escritor (pero lo ultimo puede ser cierto) pero gracias a unos cuantos reviews de slak, sam, y leknyn e decidido continuar el fic las contis no serán seguidas debido a mi trabajo y los estudios en época de estudios pero hare lo posible para subir una conti por mes se que parece poco pero es lo mas que puedo hacer por mi recortado horario desde lla gracias por leer el fic el cual es el primero que hago y recomiéndenlo a sus amigos si es que les gusto por ultimo dejen unos reviews comentando hacerca del fic como les gustaría que siga si el haren va o no etc


End file.
